cooked_over_brimstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Rei
Appearance Rei's pupil-lacking eyes are a very pronounced supernatural blue with faded sparkles gliding over them. Her fur is orchid purple color. Rei is decently toned due to the amount of training she puts herself under. Rei's enchanted armor attire merely appears to be lacking in physical defense. She wears metallic armored armsleeves on both of her arms, armor that appears to be similar to a one-piece swimsuit that partially exposes the belly, and special custom anklets on her legs. History Rei is part of the species known as the Planes-Walkers; Her "race" being the Aether-Walkers, Rei was born with an unbreakable connection to the Aether Plane. As such, she was most experienced with Aether energy and magic ability uses. Like the rest of her species, she goes out of her way to try to purge the effects of Nether-Walkers throughout the macroverse at all costs, and often works as a guardian for the gateway to heaven. It was a simple "black and white" life of good and bad. During her time in the Aetherworld, Rei decided to expand her elemental branch from a ice elemental to a lightning elemental, and the mastery of both has allowed her to be one of a small percentage of Aether-Walkers who managed to master more than one element branch. Eventually, Rei came to the Materialworld to spar with Dailo in the Ether forest. After sparring, Rei left to explore the planet, only to be called by Summer to go to COB to assist in healing. Rei honed in on the location to be told by Vedash to heal Mochi's amnesia. Despite speaking to Vedash first, her first proper meeting with anyone else in COB was with Kinjy, who she quickly managed to add him to her collection of sparring buddies. Personality Mannerisms Rei is an upbeat combat-savvy warrior who favors lightning over her heritage ice abilities. She has no problem with speaking her mind or telling the truth at all. Rei usually explores more modern to futuristic universes, so she's an Aether-Walker with much more knowledge on technology than most. While Rei loves all sorts of weapons, her inability to settle on one choice makes her usually enter battle without weapons at all. As far as she is concerned, Rei takes it as a challenge. Likes * sparring (should note that she is not addicted to this) * challenges * magic overall * Heaven * sports (she loves baseball the most, a fan of the pitcher position) * meeting new people Dislikes * Anything too heavily related to the Nether and Hell in general * Having to keep secrets * tattoos Fears * none notable Habits * getting bored rather easily * nicknaming people Hobbies * mystical training and games * going on explorations and adventures * invading random nether nests Equipment Armor of Aether-Walkers are primarily for protection against magic and other supernatural forces rather than for physical damage (though this is meant by its lack of coverage, not its durability). Regardless, when enchanted, the armor is conventionally unbreakable due to it being powered by an Aether Walker's limitless aether energy. Armsleeves Rei's armsleeves are a shifting of mirror magic and pocket reality. She can reflect the force melee attacks to essentially take zero damage from the attack, and it usually makes the opponent take some of the force themselves, essentialy causing recoil damage for every successful block from a melee attack. When the attack is a projectile attack, it ends up getting absorbed into Rei's armsleeve, which she can later unleash at the same velocity that it went in. Anklets The special anklets on Rei's legs allows her to be able to gain an enhanced sense of awareness. She knows about everything within a ten foot radius of her so long as she has her feet on the ground. This allows her to be hard to catch off guard, considering that Rei usually likes staying on the ground when fighting. Body Armor Rei's body armor is enchanted so that her temperature doesn't change from internal disturbances, such as heating up her molecules directly. This is a heavily important asset for her. Abilities Being an Aether-Walker grants Rei her four main abilities: the ability to cast magic, the ability to have mastered control over her personal domain, access and control over multiple planes of existence, and the ability to manipulate aether energy. This results in an extremely versatile set of powers. Aether-Walker Physiology Naturally residing in the Aetherworld and basically bathing in Aether, which is basically the essence of not only life force but the universe, Rei's knowledge of aether energy is practically second nature. The eyes of an Aether-Walker see the world differently. This allows her to overcome illusions, see the concept of truth and lie, and see what would normally be invisible by conventional means. Her blood stream is made up of an aether liquid that works similar to blood, but is not actually blood. It is made of a limitless flow of aether energy. Depending on the area and type of Aether-Walker one becomes, strength and durability vary, but one thing consistent to all Aether-Walkers is that they are very fast. Rei is actually somewhat faster than Dailo. Ice Aether-Walker Physiology Rei is an ice Aether-Walker, and as a result, her physiology makes her favor speed over power. Along with that, however, this makes Rei and Ice Elemental. Even without embracing her ice elemental heritage, Rei she is extremely resistant ice-related. When embracing her ice elemental heritage, Rei becomes a pure living being of ice. At absolute zero alone, superconductivity and superfluidity occur, negating the opponent's resistance to electricity and causing any fluids at that temperature to move indefinitely with no friction. Aether-Walkers live in a land where conventional time is a tangible liquid substance. Therefore, Rei's sheer cold doesn't simply surpasses absolute zero, she can freeze the universe itself, capable of utterly . While most time stoppers simply stop and start the flow of time, Rei overrides it by outright freezing spacetime, in which time will only flow again when the flow of time is melted... which, without assistance, will never melt on its own. The ice ability, of course holy magic in nature, is more effective against demonic beings, can even imprison souls, heal ice users, purify snowlands, and even allow Rei to shift her age or others' age if she wanted. Plane Existence/Access Being an Aether-Walker, Rei exists/can access multiple planes of existence, allowing her to have a large variety of abilities to use, magic included. Astral Plane Existing in the astral plane gives her immunity to soul possession (unless the opponent can somehow possess spirits) due to the fact that she technically is a spirit and a physical body simultaneously. Rei can interact with others both on the physical and spiritual level. This is also helpful for exorcism, which she had to do on a few occasions. She is able to do this by forcing souls and spirits out of other's bodies if need be, and fight them on the astral plane. In short, a lot of poltergeist fighting. Akashic Plane This plane governs knowledge and everything related to it. Rei can use divination in order to gain access to knowledge of the unknown in the present, past, and future. Causal Plane With access to this plane, Rei can affect her own memories and restore memories unto others. Should her own memory be removed/altered from her somehow, it will be restored to optimal condition within a short period of time. Mental Plane With this access, Rei can read the thoughts and minds of others. This is a heavily used trait of Aether-Walkers, as they would use telepathy rather than verbal speech to communicate majority of the time, due to it costing less energy and saving time in talking. Other abilities that can be achieved by Rei on the Mental Plane are casting one to sleep, increasing and decreasing the effectiveness of instincts, and creating mental blocks and psychic shields. Magic Flaws Rei's magic saps at her energy. The more complex, potent, and/or larger the magic ability is, the more energy that is drained. Being a natural-born ice elemental, heat is not Rei's friend. (note: Rei is fully aware of her weakness, so she is able to counter it. Anti-magic can only nullify magic, it can't affect anything else. Anti-magic would also be bad if it was used by an opponent against her own magic. Rei also has to be very concentrated when using anti-magic, as she could easily accidentally counter herself. Higher tier magical abilities takes concentration and time. Imperceptibility only works for one's senses. Something like a camera or a reflection can get around this. Science Manipulation powers, like Quantum, are a great counter to Rei's magical powers. Nether manipulation is the counter to Rei's Aether manipulation, and it is also her weakness due to her Aether-Walker heritage. Simply being in hellish conditions causes painful symptoms, such as vomiting burning blood, skin peeling in some areas due to the nether heat, etc. Rei's stamina and magical energy, despite both being possible to recharge, has a limit. There's only so much she can do before her stamina starts taking a toll, and if she continues, she can begin hurting herself. The more complex and difficult it is to retrieve information, the longer it will take Rei to gain it through divination. How far in the past or how far in the future also plays a role. Rei's imperceptibility disappears upon violent contact, either to her or from her. She can also be noticed if she were to bump into someone, or by how she interacts with the environment. Conjuration costs a ton of energy. Unless she is controlling time at that moment, Rei herself is not immune to the effects of time manipulation. Rei's more powerful magic relies on help in gestures and movement to generate magic circles, whether it be finger-wagging or arm-waving. Should she be restrained from movement, Rei will be limited to her lower tier magic. Her clones are not as strong as her, and not as skilled in magic. Power absorption is a rather really slow ability, not really good for most forms of combat. Magic can be surpassed by stronger magic, common sense. Relationships Romantic Relationships Friendly Relationships Dawn Dailo Ally Relationships Neutral Relationships Antagonistic Relationships Trivia The Aether Plane resides above conventional time, and their time is run on the second temporal dimension. This explains why Rei doesn't really have an age. Aether-Walkers are consistently mistaken to only be magic users. They use that to their advantage.